War of Champions
by megacoldfusion
Summary: Set before The Return of the Jedi, the Collector and the Grandmaster come to the Galaxy, far, far away to play a game. What games will be played and who will be in the game? The stakes will be higher than they have ever been, let the games begin.
1. Chapter 1

**War of Champions**

* * *

Disclaimer The characters of the Collector and Grandmaster and Star Wars are created and owned by someone else as this is just for fan fiction purposes only

AN: Reviews are always welcomed

* * *

Chapter: 1

 **Expedition to the game**

* * *

 **Deep space**

In space no one can hear a person scream in the vast, but cold emptiness of space as billions objects inhabit space itself like planets, stars and so on. Two large looking alien ships are side by side in which no one knows why and then all of a sudden two beings appeared as one of them has white hair, with black shadow like eyes and light blue skin with red cloak and some type of armor as he is holding a staff. The other looks almost the same with white hair and light blue skin he has clothing on and is holding a staff as well.

Who are these people?

One of them is _Taneleer Tivan_ alias the Collector as he is one of the Elders of the Universe For millions of years, the Collector lived on an unknown world with his wife and child, spending his days in thought and contemplation. Over three billion years ago, when his wife, Matani Tivan, lost the will to live and relinquished her immortality, the Collector realized he would need a hobby to maintain his own sanity, and began collecting interesting artifacts and life forms from around the universe. Eventually, his obsession reached such heights he collected anything he considered rare or valuable often just for the sake of collecting. As such, he has a wide variety of rare or unique items at his disposal.

And the other is The Grandmaster En Dwi Gast whom is the brother of the collector and is one of the Elders of the Universe Although his exact origin is unknown, he is one of the oldest living beings in the universe, coming from one of the first intelligent races to evolve after the Big Bang. He is a cosmic game player whose preferred game is pitting two opposing teams against each other and loves to play games with his brother as he sneered at him for a moment as it is time to play again.

"Is there a reason why," said the Grandmaster "We are out here so far away, it is time to play the game"

"Of course brother," said the collector "And so we shall, as I came across just recently a new galaxy with new players or something I can collect later."

"Such as," raised the brow of the Grandmaster

"Behold brother," said the Collector

The Collector raises his staff and shows images of what he has found as thousands upon thousands of images are shown on multiple of view screens as the Grandmaster looks intrigued at this, including two that would seem to be very interesting and an interesting game it would be. Then the collector stopped showing his brother in what he has found.

"My, my, someone has been busy," said the Grandmaster "How come we never been there before."

"I am at a loss as in why," said the Collector "Oh well more things to collect for me, however that can wait. We can play our game there."

"Works for me," shrugged the shoulders of the Grandmaster "What are the terms of the game?"

"We use one of them as a General," said the Collector as he shows of an image of someone he has chosen

"Agreed," said the Grandmaster "As this one seems fierce enough, although he is a clone of the original and let's have a pre-game pitting the two against a fearsome foe."

"Agree," said the Collector "As many pieces have died already so we can revive anyone we want from the past, or de-age them."

"Agreed," said the Grandmaster "It is only sporting that we have the pieces of the game in play." He paused "Now with all that settled and done it is time to go."

"Indeed," said the Collector "And I will beat you like last time," he smiled

"You cheated," said the Grandmaster "Because you had Spider-man and I hate to lose to you,"

Both of them shook hands in knowing the game has begun and their ships set course for the coordinates to a galaxy and then head off to that place to begin the game.

* * *

 **The Galaxy far, far away**

 **Planet Dagobah**

This place is a swamp covered world as it is completely forgotten by many in the galaxy and only a few know of its existence and who dwells here. An X-wing fighter is parked in a clearing in the swamp and not too far away is a hut, inside is a green alien frog like creature is on the bed and is meditating at the moment the other who just walked out is a human male in his 20's in which he is training to be a Jedi like his father as he leans against the wall. He is Luke Skywalker apprentice to Obi-wan Kenobi and Yoda as he is thinking about his father Darth Vader, but has not told Yoda yet about it.

Yoda is deep in mediation until suddenly he opened his eyes and felt a powerful disturbance in the force, something unknown and does not like it one bit. Suddenly he sensed a presence of the dark side, something familiar and ran outside as Luke can sense the dark side as well in which someone is coming. Who could it be? His farther as it hasn't been a full year yet as he will leave soon to rescue Han from the clutches of Jabba the Hutt.

"Sense it strongly you can," said Yoda

"I can master," said Luke "Someone is coming,"

They watch as someone is coming towards them and ignited a red blade, then the person steps out of the shadows as Yoda is shocked at who it is and though he is dead. No it isn't possible, Anakin killed him as an elderly man stepped out of the shadows and smiled at his former master, he is well dressed and is kind of elderly like he was all these years ago.

"Master Yoda," said the man "You haven't aged a bit and who is this boy, kind of reminds me of someone."

"Dooku," said Yoda "How possible it is, killed you were,"

"Yes I did die," said Dooku as he rubbed his neck as there is no scar there "Anakin killed me by the order of my former Master. That is the last I remember and now here I am."

"Stop you I will," said Yoda "Stay back you must Luke, dangerous opponent he is."

"Who is he," asked Luke

"Oh pardon my manners," said Dooku "I am Count Dooku and you are the son of the man who killed me, yes I know because he told me."

"Who told who," said Luke looking confused

"I shall keep that to my self," said Dooku "Now Luke prepare yourself for battle,"

"No?" shouted Yoda

Yoda ran quicker than he has before and ignited his blade as he was about to strike Dooku, but something else happened as he simply vanished just like that.

"Now with him out of the way," said Dooku "We can begin,"

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Luke he ignited his lightsaber

* * *

 **Dantooie: Imperial World**

Storm troopers marched across the capitol of Dantooie as bodies of people lay dead at their feet as the city had rebelled against the Empire, but in a losing effort and then all of a sudden breathing is heard in the background as a large black figure appeared in armor as he was one Anakin Skywalker the chosen one, the hero with no fear as he is now the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Vader.

His thoughts were on his son, but he still has a duty to his master and the empire as the Rebels are getting stronger each day, he growled in anger over them as it is just like the Separatists all over again. He doesn't not care for the past anymore, except for his love of Padme and hatred for Kenobi in which he is dead. He strolled along the streets in observing what the storm troopers are doing. They feared him and everyone feared him as he stopped in which he sensed something familiar.

Something familiar that is originating at the grassy plains of Dantooie as it is calling him, Darth Vader decided to go there and see for himself as it annoyed him on end. The storm troopers dared not ask anything from Lord Vader only to obey his every command. It is a long walk as Vader doesn't care for the landscape as he passed by an old Jedi temple there and spotted someone up ahead and is cloaked a Jedi robe. All the Jedi are dead and watched as this cloaked Jedi ignited his blue blade.

"Who are you," roared Vader

"Oh come now Darth," said the man "Or Anakin, as I told you. I shall become more powerful than you can ever imagine."

"What?" roared Vader

The man takes off his cloak as Vader is shocked to see who it is and is only younger as he remembered him, no it is not possible. He killed him; he is dead by his hands. This must be a trick by the Rebels or some clone.

"I killed you," said Vader "Now it is time to kill you again Kenobi"

"We shall see Anakin," said Kenobi "We shall see,"

"DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT NAME," bellowed Vader

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

The Collector and the Grandmaster watch the view screens as the two general pieces are in play against the opponents they have chosen in which they know this is just a pre-game match.

"This seems to be a little straight-forward and rather dull," said the Collector

"Perhaps something sporting comes to mind," said the Grandmaster

"Agreed," said the Collector "A challenge to test them,"

"Done" said Grandmaster

Both of them raised their staffs in which to give the combatants a real challenge and to test their general game pieces.

* * *

Chapter: 2

 **The Pre-game begins**


	2. The Pre-game begins

**War of Champions**

Chapter: 2

 **The Pre-game begins**

* * *

Luke Skywalker had ignited his light saber in which he stared down the one called Dooku as he could sense the dark side from the man and wondered what happened to Yoda, one minute he is charging Dooku and then the next he simply vanished. Dooku just smiled at the young man who is the son of Anakin Skywalker who had beheaded him.

Then all of a sudden the scene change as they no longer felt like they are in Degobath, but something completely different as Luke looked around to find himself alone, but he can still sense the dark side and something else, something ancient. All the while Dooku can sense Luke and also something else, something ancient. They both don't know what is about or where they are.

"Luke Skywalker and Count Dooku," said the Collector "Welcome to the _maze of Death_ , a straight forward duel between you two is rather dull," he continued to speak "For you two to survive you must pass the maze of death in which challenges you will ever face if you live long enough."

"Why are you doing this," asked Luke

"Because we can," said the Grandmaster "Simple as that."

"I do not care as long as I get to kill the son of the man who killed me," said Dooku

"With that settled let the game begin," said the Collector

Luke on one side of the maze began to walk, while Count Dooku on the other side of the maze began to walk as well their senses are on their surroundings in not knowing what to expect. Also who were those begins talking; there are more questions than answers.

Darth Vader stared down his old master Obi-Wan Kenobi, as the two are about duel in which the last time they dueled was on the first death star and he had won, but found it way to easy and he didn't know what happened to the body. Kenobi is young again as he remembered him being that way, how is this possible. He could signal his storm troopers to kill him. No, they are not needed and he will take great pleasure in killing him, himself.

Obi-wan Kenobi is very surprised in how he looked, the last thing he knows he was a force ghost of his older self, but now he is a young man again. How is this possible, but he did sensed something at work that is beyond his understanding. His blue blade hummed as the eventual duel is about to occur, then by some unknown force as the scene changed. Both of them found themselves not in the same place or facing each other more like a place that looks spooky and ruined, it is not the Jedi temple as Vader and Kenobi know this is not familiar to them, but the questions are where they are and who had done this.

"If you are wondering where you are," said the Grandmaster "You two will be playing a game, welcome to the _House of Doom_ , the object of the game is to rescue the damsel in distress."

"We believe you two are quite familiar with her," said the Collector

"Someone help" said a female voice "I don't know where I am."

"PADME," voiced both Vader and Kenobi

"How dare you do this," yelled Vader

"This is so wrong," said Kenobi "Release her,"

"Oh no," said the Grandmaster "You two will have to rescue her first while facing challenges in the House of Doom,"

"Besides we can do what we want," said the Collector "The real contest will begin soon,"

Wordlessly with no choice Kenobi and Vader press on inside this house of doom.

* * *

 **Maze of Death**

Luke strolls in the maze as he has his light saber in hand and he senses completely focused on his surroundings like Yoda and Kenobi had taught him, suddenly he made one step forward as something upon his feet lowered and at the end of the hallway in the maze something came out and started to roll. It is a large boulder and it is heading towards him. Knowing he could cut it up with his blade, he does the smart thing. Run as fast as he can in which he uses force speed to out-run the large rolling bolder and then all of a sudden the floor in front of him gave way as spikes can be seen.

Then at the very last minute Luke used a force jump on the ground and bounced to the side of the wall and to the other until he is on the other side. The large rolling bolder kept on rolling and then stopped at the edge where the floor gives way and the spikes can be seen. Luke paused to considering what his options are and headed left, guess that wasn't so hard and then he kept on moving, until his senses warned him of something as he quickly ducked as a swish noise is heard above his head and leaped over something else that swished below him.

Looking back he sees two metal blade spinning as Luke just wiped his brow, guess they don't call this the Maze of Death for nothing. Up ahead he spotted something, a creature he has never seen before as it look half-man and half-of-something else with horns and is carrying a large Axe, it's hove like feet stomped the floors of the maze and is coming towards Luke.

"I so have a bad feeling about this," mumbled Luke

Dooku strolls in the maze and looking as calm as any hunter would be, the maze doesn't matter to him as long as he kills the son of the man who killed him. Oh how he remembered it all too well as he rubbed his hands and neck. How his former master Sidious betrayed him, guess he was expecting that as betrayal is the way of the Sith. With his blade in hand he kept on walking and suddenly his senses alarmed him of something as he ducked as fire almost burned his hair as he used force speed to avoid the fire and then stopped as something is coming towards him.

He narrowed his eyes and is ready for anything as he sees a large boulder rolling towards him, seriously is this the maze has to offer as Dooku just sneered and used a force push to stop the rolling boulder, however to his surprise it came on coming despite him using the force to stop it. He pushed hard by calling upon the force, but the rolling boulder did not slow down. Fine he will do it his way and used force speed to run towards it and slice it in half, it does slice in half. Suddenly to his right he is hit by a boxing glove right to the side of the face.

Dooku is thrown to the adjacent hallway stumbling, until he regained his senses and rubbed his bruise upon his face. How dare whoever they are do this to him, if he was younger he would have sensed that sooner. Getting back up he kept on moving looking for anything that could attack him, he heard a strange sound coming from the end of the hallway of the maze and it sounded like crocking, then suddenly the figure jumped up in the air and landed not too far away from Dooku as it is a frog like creature.

The frog opened his mouth as it's long tongue grabbed the waist of Dooku as the count used his blade to slice off the tongue as he is now free or so he thought as the tongue regenerated and wrapped around Dooku once again, then the frog swallowed him with one big gulp. A few moments went by as the red blade slashed the body of frog and then Dooku emerged from the body of the frog, his clothes are torn and he has goop all over him. This was beyond annoying and kept on moving as the frog lies in pieces. Soon he would kill Luke son of Anakin.

Luke is ready to fight this creature as it's mighty ax swing at him, he ducked as he is met with a kick to the body as he goes stumbling backwards and then sees the Ax coming down towards him as Luke used his light saber to block the attack as he felt the full force upon impact as he slid backwards for a moment. The creature came running towards him in a charging motion as Luke is ready only this time the creature leaped over him and used its tail to slam Skywalker into the adjacent hallway of the maze.

Rolling on the floor, he got up as he braced himself by blocking several bladed objects with his blade; he was also hit by a few that ripped his clothing. The bull creature charged again with the Ax in both hands, Luke has an idea as he has to think fast and uses force speed to run as fast as he can. Then the bull swings his ax at Luke as he leaped up, landed upon the arms of the creature and then twirling his blade around he slashed the neck of the bull twice as Luke landed upon the other side as the creatures head rolled off and it's body slumped to the floor. He finally did it, or so he thought.

The creature's body got up and grabbed its head as it put its head back on its shoulders. The creature then picked up the Ax and started to stalk Luke as he noticed another adjacent hallway to the maze, the creature throws its ax at Luke as he ducked for cover as the ax crashed at the wall. Luke moved backwards as the creature moved forwards as Luke's senses are telling him to jump and so he did as the walls suddenly come alive on both sides and crushed the creature into pieces. Luke was relieved and regained his composure this is not an easy one.

Luke is walking still and senses he is alone, but can sense the dark side somewhere in this maze, he heard shooting and then laser shots are coming towards him as Luke parried all the laser shots and they kept on coming, he had to move and move now he will as the lasers shots are coming from two barrel like holes in the wall and uses blade throw to have his blade slice the laser barrels. Then he used the force to call back his blade and wondered if there is middle or an end of the maze. He doesn't even know.

The young Skywalker kept on moving on moving as he came upon dozens of death traps and using all his Jedi training he avoided them, but it wasn't easy and kept on moving using the force to guide him like Obi-wan had taught him. Until he spotted something up head, maybe it the middle of the maze and a familiar figure rears his ugly head Dooku had found him or he had found him.

"Well here we are," said Luke

Count Dooku navigated through the maze of death, but it wasn't easy as he came upon dozens of traps that tested the limits of his abilities, he maybe a master of the force in the dark side, but even he can get tired out. He so wished he was young again, as he is breathing hard, but calmed himself as he kept on moving as this maze seems to be endless until he sees something up head that made the old man grin a bit.

"About time," said Dooku "as I was wondering when I encounter you"

* * *

 **House of Doom**

Darth Vader lord of the Sith had no time for these games, but the voice of Padme stirred his emotions and memories. How can she be alive and who were those voices to play this game, he had to find her now and explain to her what he has done in her name. Surely she could forgive everything he had done and the dark lord started to walk in this house of doom as it seemed to be a common, but ruined place. He walked on by the kitchen in which suddenly the refrigerator started to shake as the dark lord sensed something and then the door swings open as a large hand grabbed the dark lord and sucked him inside.

Then he was thrown out of the refrigerator as Vader is sent crashing into a couple of walls, Darth Vader got up as he red blade hummed and his senses fully aware of his surroundings, then suddenly thousands of rats swarmed out of no where and began to climb all over Vader as the dark lord struggles to get them off of him as he can feel them bite him everywhere as he used force choke to choke all the rats from attacking him. The dark lord stands there in victory as the rats are dead.

The dark lord heard a growing sound and turned around to see a large hairless cat with red eyes used his claws to scratch the helmet of Vader as he is taken back by this and used the force choke to grab the neck of the cat to choke it to death, then using the force to hover it up in the air. However the cat came alive and puked all over Vader with some green goop, then he is pounced on by the cat in which the floor gave way and Vader is consumed by the darkness below.

Obi-wan Kenobi had no idea where he is, as this appears to be a bedroom of some sorts that hasn't been used in a long time and then wandered around to look for any clues as he came upon the mirror of the bedroom of looking at himself. Only to see his reflection of a female version of himself staring back at him as Kenobi rubbed his chin in knowing he needs a shave and a haircut despite how young he looks now, then suddenly his reflection winked back at him and smiled.

Kenobi was taken back by this as the female version of him self lunged at him with both of her hands and is pulling him into the mirror, Kenobi can feel her grip is strong in face very strong as he tried to use the force to stop this, but instead he broke mirror into pieces as all of it lays on the floor. Suddenly those pieces came to life and are flung at him as Kenobi used his light saber to deflect them all as he is being drawn towards the bathroom as a burst of wind blows him inside the bathroom.

Looking around it appears to be empty as the toilet started to make noises, he looked at it with a puzzled look until a tentacle came from out of the toilet and wrapped around the neck of Kenobi as it is dragging him inside the toilet, he called upon the force by using objects in the bathroom to stop this, however it was too late as Kenobi is dragged into the toilet, until the toilet is then flushed and the tentacle then shuts the lid to the toilet.

* * *

 **Maze of Death**

Luke Skywalker and Count Dooku are about to have a duel in the middle of the maze as they know there will only be one survivor, then their senses picked up something as he sees the Ax flung towards Dooku as Luke used force push to throw Dooku out of the way and at the same time Luke is slapped in the back by something slimy. Both of them regained their senses as the Frog and the bull are back.

"I didn't need your help," said Dooku

"I don't know what your deal is," said Luke "Please don't take it out on me, because my father killed you."

"I should," said Dooku "But we have other problems to deal with or at least I have."

"We should work together," said Luke

"And be betrayed like always," said Dooku "Never again I rather die and work with you,"

"I promise I won't betray you," said Luke "If you were a Jedi once, you know a Jedi will always keep his or her promise."

Dooku pondered on this for a moment and said "Very well, if you do break your promise I will kill you. Do you have a plan."

"Stay alive," said Luke

"Nice plan," said Dooku

Dooku avoided the hit from the bull and Luke slashed the leg of the bull as the frog got behind Dooku however the sith lord, ex-Jedi was having none of that as he used force lightening to attack the frog as the frog creature is hurt by the lightening as it leaped backwards to avoid it. Dooku stalked it a bit and Luke is being attacked by the bull as it swings its mighty fists at Luke until he bumped into Dooku as the bull picked up the Ax. Both of them nodded and then both creatures lunged at them as Dooku and Luke used force leap to leap out of the way.

The bull and the frog collided into each other as they shattered into pieces as the debris from the pieces had fallen on top of them in, climbing out of the debris Dooku and Luke Skywalker looked battle weary and tired. It wasn't easy at all or is this sign in things to come. Dooku gave warriors salute and Luke returned the favor. Also they stared in silence for a moment.

"It seems you kept your promise," said Dooku

"I'm sorry my father killed you," said Luke "There is still good inside of him,"

"Pre-game over," said the collector "Well done Luke Skywalker."

"What happens now," said Luke

"I don't know," said Dooku

Both of them vanished from the maze.

* * *

 **House of Doom**

The dark lord woke up to found himself somewhere as he got up and looked around, he is still covered in goop and his armor is battered as well, he found himself in a large chamber in which someone is hanging upside down and over it is a lava pit that reminded him of the fires of Mustafar. His helmets sensors noticed who it is hanging upside down, it is indeed Padme and he walked over, however he sensed he is not alone as a familiar foe is there as well.

"You," snarled Vader

Obi-wan Kenobi woke up and found himself covered in slime and other sorts of stuff as he brushed himself off as he knows he will need a long bath after this one and he noticed his surroundings as he found himself in a chamber, he noticed someone is hanging upside down in a lava pit that reminded him of the fires of Mustafar and he spotted Darth Vader formally known as Anakin Skywalker, also Padme is the one hanging upside down.

"So we meet again," said Kenobi "We have to stop this or people are going to talk,"

"This time you will die and for good this time," said Vader

Their blades clashed as Padme is screaming in which she is getting lower and lower to the lava pool, Vader and Kenobi are concerned with this and wondered if they duel anymore she could fall into the lava pit. They kept on dueling to test the theory and turned out to be true.

"I won't lose you again Padme," said Vader

"Who are you," yelled Padme

"I'm….." said Vader

"I'll rescue you Padme," said Kenobi "I watched you die once, it won't happen again."

"Master Kenobi who is he," said Padme

"He's….." said Kenobi

Padme is being lowered even further and more faster as Vader called upon the force to stop her from falling into the pit, he is struggling to stop her from falling as he using all the force power he has to stop this, but it wasn't enough as Obi-wan used the force as well in which she is hovering in mid-air. Both of them glared at each other for a moment.

"I don't need your help," said Vader

"Yes you do," said Kenobi "We both need to save her,"

"It is your fault that she betrayed me," said Vader

"No, Anakin," said Kenobi "She loved you and always have, I seen her die and her last words were there is still good in you. We can save her."

Vader is tormented at this as he is still using the force, he wondered if he really had a second chance to save Padme the one true love and would do anything for her. Despite his hatred towards Kenobi his old master, he is indeed right as he poured on the force and so did Kenobi to save her from the lave pit. Both of them are exhausted from using the force.

"Did he called you Anakin," said Padme

"I…." said Vader

"He is or was Padme," said Kenobi

"Pre-game over," said the Grandmaster "Well done."

"How," asked Padme

"It is…." Vader "A long story,"

"Indeed it is," said Kenobi

All three of them vanished.

* * *

 **The Collector's ship**

Darth Vader felt a new sensation as he is standing on a ship and across from him is his son Luke, the both of them look fresh as if they never encountered any dangers at all. Luke can see his father there and he is puzzled as in where they are, until two being appeared out of no where.

"Well that was interesting," said the Collector

"Indeed it was brother," said the Grandmaster

"Who are you?" asked Luke

"AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH PADME," bellowed Vader

"I am the collector," said the collector

"And I am the grandmaster," said grandmaster "And do behave yourself clone of Anakin Skywalker, your beloved wife is safe,"

"What do you want?" asked Luke

"Why play a game of course," said the collector "You two will be the generals in a game, light verse dark. The Prize the complete domination over your galaxy,"

"Father and son," said grandmaster "Pitted against one another, or clone of your father."

"Do we have a choice," said Vader

"No," both elders spoke

"Then I accept," said Luke

"So do I," said Vader

"Then let the game begin," said the collector "Luke you shall be my general,"

"And Vader you shall be my general," said the grandmaster "Let's call this the war of champions."

And so it begins.

* * *

Chapter: 3

 **Part.1 War of Champions**


	3. Part1 War of Champions

**War of Champions**

Chapter: 3

 **Part.1 War of Champions**

* * *

 **The Collector's ship**

The grandmaster and the collector are on the opposite sides of the game board as Darth Vader is the Grandmaster's general while Luke Skywalker is the Collector's general in representing darkness and the light, the deciding fate is complete domination of the galaxy. Vader doesn't care as the Empire rules the galaxy and Luke wants to free the galaxy from the grip of the Empire, complete domination is something he doesn't want at all and what do these beings mean by Vader being a clone of his father Anakin Skywalker and Vader on the other hand once was Anakin Skywalker, cloned impossible no one can clone a force sensitive unless someone had and he is in fact a clone of the original, but the question remains is he or isn't he, along with where is the original.

"Round one," said the collector "Will be capture the flag as this will be a team effort,"

"This is the flag," said the grandmaster shows them the flag "Your team members will be chosen, as the game is to capture the flag and keep it away from the other team, simple yes. No, there will be challenges both of your teams will be facing."

"Who will be my teammates," asked Luke

"I do not need anyone, I have the power to do it alone," said Vader

"Oh but you will" said the grandmaster "Typical Sith only think of themselves,"

"This will be a classic Rebel vs. Empire team," said Collector "I choose Kanan Jarrus, Ezra Bridger, Zebe Orellias and Ashoka Tano."

"I choose," said the Grandmaster "The Grand Inquisitor, Agent Kallus, the 5th brother and the Seventh sister."

"Let the games begin," coursed the Grandmaster and the Collector as they raised their staffs.

* * *

 **Coruscant The Works: Imperial Home world**

Luke Skywalker opened his eyes and found himself upon a place he had never been to before and he wasn't alone as four other people are with him he has never seen before as their names are not familiar to him.

"Hi," said Luke "If your wondering why you are here, we are in the mist of a game."

"A game," said Zeb "What are we doing here," he grabbed Luke by the collar "And who are you?"

"His name is Luke Skywalker," said Tano

"Isn't he the guy who blew up the death star," said Ezra "As we were the ones who gave the plans to Princess Leia to make it happen,"

"Zeb calm down," said Kanan "We are on Coruscant, long time since I been here. I am Jedi Master Kanan Jarrus,"

"I'm Ashoka Tano," said Tano "Ex-Jedi, long story and can you explain why we are here,"

"I'm Ezra Bridger," said Ezra "Jedi Knight….well sort of,"

"Oh, so you're the kid who stole our thunder," said Zeb "Nice job blowing up that death star,"

"I thought Master Kenobi and Yoda were the only Jedi's left," said Luke as he furthered explained the situation to them. "Wait is all of you the legendary Phoenix rebel cell."

"Are we legends," said Ezra "Guess we were forgotten when you blew up the death star,"

"Not now Ezra," said Kanan

"Then we must find the flag before evil forces do," said Ahsoka "Coruscant is rather large, but I am sensing it is empty of life forms and I was one a padawan to Anakin Skywalker, are you related to him Luke,"

"He is my father," said Luke "I sense you know he is Darth Vader,"

"Yes I know," said Ashoka sadly

"Wait the chosen one is-" said Kanan

"Not now Kanan," said Ezra "Seriously,"

"Come on let's go find that flag and win round one," said Zeb "How hard is to find a stupid flag,"

They set off to find the flag.

* * *

 **Coruscant The Underworld: Imperial Home world**

The Grand Inquisitor, Agent Kallus, the 5th brother and the Seventh sister appeared in the Underworld a place of scum and villainy as if they almost feel right at home the Grand Inquisitor remembered he died by sacrificing him self in shame to Jedi Knight Kanan, Agent Kallus thought he was still imprisoned due to his failed attempt to stop the Rebels in becoming a larger force and was shot in the arm by Zeb Orellios as his mechanical arm is working properly.

The 5th brother and Seventh sister were killed by Ashoka and Ezra as it was the last thing they remembered, but they are now alive and how is this possible that they are on Coruscant in the area known as the Underworld. Also can see the Grand Inquisitor alive, how is that also possible and then all of them heard the breathing of Darth Vader as he appeared as the three dark side beings bowed in respect as Agent Kallus nodded in respects.

"You have all failed me in the past," said Vader "But I have use for the four of you,"

"I don't understand how I can be alive," said 7th sister "Did the force give us a second chance,"

"It does not matter," said 5th brother "We will seek vengeance upon the ones who killed us,"

"I sense there is more to it than this," said GI "As a higher power is at work,"

"I still should be imprisoned," said Kallus "I failed the Empire,"

"You shall all be rewarded," said Vader as he explained further the situation.

"Oh good," said 7th sister "So how do we find this flag,"

"Do not be so blind 7th sister," said GI "We will find it and kill those who get in our way,"

"Agreed," said Vader "Come there is much work to be done."

They set off to find the flag.

Team Empire and Team Rebels began their search for the flag they are suppose to have and win this first round whatever it is, Vader and Luke told there will be challenges in their way in which they know Coruscant had no life forms on the planet or in their respective areas. How powerful the Grandmaster and the Collector are they didn't even know, at least not yet.

Team Empire came upon their challenge in a form of the Clone War era Commando droids and a lot of them too, the four force sensitive dark beings and Agent Kallus counter attacked however there seems to be something different about these Commando Droids as they are more smart than the one's previously reported or remembered in which they battled like Jedi without light sabers.

Team Rebels wondering where their challenge might be and then it came in empire storm troopers; however there is something different about them as the Jedi could sense they are not life forms, but machines. It came transparent when Zeb shot one of them in the helmet as it wasn't a person, but robotic a dark trooper they had heard so much about.

* * *

 **Imperial Palace**

Emperor Palpatine also known as Darth Sidious was in a Sith like trance until a disturbance in the force had brought him out of the trance, something was off until he attuned to his senses by using the force to discover only a small band of life forms are on Coruscant and others have vanished, what is the meaning of this. He growled in anger and walked out of the palace as he could sense Lord Vader, but where everyone else is and he can also sense Jedi on the planet. Going in alone he decided to investigate however two tall beings appeared before him.

"This one wishes to interfere," said the Grandmaster

"It is what you would expect from a lesser being," said the Collector "whose domination will come to an end,"

"Who are you people," growled the Emperor

"Beings beyond your understanding," said the Collector

"Unfortunately you are not allowed to be in round one of the game," said Grandmaster

"Allow," snarled the Emperor "NO ONE TELLS ME WHAT TO DO,"

He fired sith lighting at them, however to his surprise they are unfazed by the attack and one of them used his staff to simply toss aside the Emperor like a rag doll like he was nothing to them. Sidious got up slowly and menacingly ignited his light saber.

"This is my empire," said Emperor "and the galaxy,"

"Player penalty," said the Grandmaster

"For that you will be put in the penalty box," said the Collector

Sidious was too shocked to do anything as both of them their staffs to strike down the emperor and once the dust had settled Emperor Palpatine is incased in carbonine in his last position.

* * *

 **Planet Coruscant**

Both teams were having a hard time in facing their opponents however they adapted as well and struck them down until Zeb spotted something and used his scope to get a good look, while Agent Kallus spotted something as well and used his binoculars to get a good look, they were not looking at each other but they had found what they are looking for the Flag as it is hovering as bright as day upon the old Jedi temple.

"Hey I found the flag at some old dirty place," said Zeb

"The Jedi temple," said Ashoka "Long time since I been there,"

"Still looks the same," said Kanan "A lot of people I knew died in there,"

"Can we think about the past later," said Ezra

"Agreed let's go," said Luke

They all used what methods they can to get there.

"Lord Vader," said Kallus "I found the flag, it is hovering at the Jedi Temple,"

"Good," said Vader "Once we capture the flag and keep it away from the opposition it is one step closer in full domination of this galaxy."

"A valid notion for a prize of this magnitude." said GI

"Oh joy," said 7th sister "I get to play with someone,"

"That is what got you killed in the first place," said 5th brother "Playing with the Ezra boy too much,"

Much to the annoyance of the 7th sister as she remembered that Ezra had tricked her in the duel and killed her with a trick she had never encountered before. If she faced off against Ezra Bridger again, she would kill him for good.

* * *

 **Old Jedi Temple**

First to arrive is Zeb Orellios as his eyes narrowed at who just arrived in which he thought he was imprisoned by the Empire Agent Kallus and the Imperial agent just growled at who had showed up first. Finally his redemption and justice will begin as he waited a long time for this in losing his arm as the both of them brought forth their weapons and started to shoot at one another.

"I will finally have my revenge upon you Lestat," said Kallus

"You should have stayed locked away Kallus," said Zeb

Next to come are Ashoka, Ezra and Kanan on one side and followed on the other side is Grand Inquisitor, 7th sister and 5th brother as it was a virtual stare down and their light sabers are blazing ready as the last to come is Luke and Vader who loomed in the background for a moment.

"Well Kanan," said GI "There is something different about you,"

"You'll find out the hard way like last time," said Kanan

"I will take great pleasure in killing you Tano," said 5th brother

"And you Ezra," said 7th sister "No more play time with you."

"One shall stand, one shall fall," said Tano

"Don't take it so personal," said Ezra "You were beautiful when you were mad,"

All of them were about to face off in a duel as the gravity changed as all of them were floating in air like in space.

"Will someone get the flag," said Zeb

"I'll get it," said Luke

Vader knows his armor is useless in zero gravity as he should of put an upgrade in his armor, oh well it doesn't matter anyway and called upon the force to have the flag come to him. Luke intercepted the flag and used his own power of the force to try to catch it as it hit a piece of floating debris and Kallus went for it as he has had zero gravity training until suddenly out of no where Zeb went to stab Kallus in the stomach and Kallus was about to shoot Zeb however they sparred in Zero gravity as it wasn't easy at all. Until they shot at each other at the same time in point blank range that struck their bodies or at least they were

"Agent Kallus," said the Collector "Has been eliminated from the game,"

"Zeb Orellios," said the Grandmaster "Has been eliminated from the game,"

Both of them simply vanished to much to everyone surprise as the flag is bounced around a bit as Vader uses the force to get the flag however Ashoka Tano uses a blade throw at Vader and the dark lord simply moved out of the way as the light saber struck his shoulder. Curse that old Padawan of his and then he used his signature force choke upon Ashoka as she is having a hard time breathing, as the 5th brother went for the kill and is attacked by Luke Skywalker as their blades clashed while in mid-air as a nasty duel occurred.

The 5th brother noted that this boy is strong in the force and counter-attacked right back as he is more skilled than Luke as the son of the chosen one was force pushed back as the gravity became normal again. Ahsoka can feel her light slipping away until Ezra caused a momentary distraction in shooting at Vader as it made him lose his grip upon his former padawan. Ezra then is attacked by the 7th sister as she looked furious at Ezra and this made Kanan along with the Grand Inquisitor to struggle to get the flag.

They dueled fiercely unlike their last encounter all those years ago upon a ship at the planet Mustafar, the 5th brother is much better at light saber dueling than Luke as he went for the killing blow until he hovers up in the air as he is chocking in which Vader is using a force choke in secret to kill the 5th brother. The emperor still wants Luke Skywalker alive and did not do it for his son; he did it for his master.

"5th brother has been eliminated from the game," said the Collector

This momentary distraction made Luke take the flag as he is holding it in his hands, he needs to hold it for five minutes to win this round of the game and Vader used the force to take the flag as the Grand Inquisitor went to get it as well in which the flag is important, killing Kanan can come later as Ashoka came out of no where and strikes down the Grand Inquisitor.

"The Grand Inquisitor has been eliminated from the game," said the Collector.

Ezra and the 7th sister are using force powers against one another in a tug of war until something had to break and both were thrown in opposite directions as 7th sister was thrown off the cliff and Ezra was about to be impaled by a sharp object.

"Ezra Bridger has been eliminated from the game," said the Grandmaster

"7th sister has been eliminated from the game," said the collector

This left Luke, Vader, Kanan and Ashoka in this round one of the game with Luke with the flag.

"Have any ideas," said Kanan "Last time I fought Vader I barely survived,"

"We keep him busy," said Ashoka "Until the amount of time is up to have Luke keep the flag. Run Luke Run."

"I can't leave you guys behind," said Luke

"If we die," said Ashoka "We will be one with the force, now run,"

Luke did just that and never turned back as he hated to leave them behind as Vader stalked the both of them and grinned under his mask. These two are not a challenge to him; however he will keep his former Padawan alive and then kill her later. Kanan went charging in as Vader remembered like the fool this Jedi knight is tried the same tactic as Ashoka attacked as well in which Vader stuck right back by using the powers of the dark side.

Luke continued to leap and run far awhile until he heard a voice state _Kanan Jarrus has been eliminated from the game_. This made him afraid and knowing Ashoka Tano will be next getting far enough away until he heard the breathing sound as Vader is coming in which Luke still has the flag with him. Not for long as Vader uses the powers of the dark side to force choke Luke in giving him the flag as Luke won't let go of it.

"Hey Vader," yelled Ashoka

"What?" said Vader

A speeder is slammed into Vader as he is knocked back by the hit and crashed into the wall as Ashoka jumped out of the speeder at the last moment. She smirked at this, but also was sad as well in which she clutched her stomach as her ribs were broken by Vader. Vader growled in anger and got back up, oh just for that he will kill her right her and now.

"You will always be useless to me-"said Vader

"Times up," said Grandmaster

"Luke Skywalker wins round one," said Collector

"NOOOO….." said Vader "I HAD THEM,"

* * *

 **The collector's ship**

"Preoccupied with your former Padawan," said the Grandmaster "A tactic used in certain games to cause a momentary distraction,"

"Round one goes to Luke," said Collector

"So now what," asked Luke

"Now the true game begins," said Ashoka

"This time I will win," said Vader

"Round two will begin shortly," said the Collector

"You'll see how interesting it can be," said Grandmaster

* * *

AN: I don't know what the future's hold for Ashoka, Zeb, Kanan and Ezra as I believe they still survived during New Hope through Return of the Jedi as Star Wars: Rebels is still on-going series. The Grand Inqusistor is dead and 7th sister and the 5th brother fates are unknown along with Kallus as well.

* * *

Chapter: 4

 **Part.2 War of Champions**


	4. Part2 War of Champions

**War of Champions**

Chapter: 4

 **Part.2 War of Champions**

* * *

 **Collector's ship**

The collector and the Grandmaster are at the opposite ends of the game board, floating in mid-air as Luke and Vader have been fully healed as the elders didn't want any excuses from the both of them at the moment, so far Luke had won the first round. While Vader is very angry about losing, but he understands this is only one round and who knows how many to go.

"Round two will begin," said the Collector

"This round will be last showdown," said the Grandmaster "As the teams of 5 will consist of the best shooters there is and this time only the Generals can only motivate their team, but not interfere."

"Along the way there will be obstacles," said the Collector

"I choose," said the Collector "Han Solo, Embo, HK-47, Sabine Wern and Canderous Ordo,"

"I choose," said the Grandmaster "Durge, Cad Bane, Jango Fett, Boba Fett and Greedo,"

"Round two begin," said the both of them

* * *

 **Lothal: Capitol City**

Luke Skywalker appeared in a place he had read about from the history files as this is where the Rebels made a name for themselves, then appearing is five others as he won't be participating in this battle, but he will offer motivation for the team.

"Han," said Luke

"Luke," said Solo "Where are we, last thing I remember I was incased in carbonite,"

"Well not anymore," said Luke "As we are locked in an intergalactic game,"

Embo spoke in wondering where he is.

"Lothal," said Sabine "It has been a long time since I been here,"

"Statement," said HK-47 "To coin a meat bag phrase I do not understand,"

"Oh great," said Ordo "You are the last thing I would ever encounter again. Hmmm? Never, been to this planet before."

"Your mandalorian armor looks old," said Sabine "Who are you?"

"Canderous Ordo," said Ordo

"You mean you are from clan Ordo and known as Mandalor the Perserver," said Sabine "But you died thousands of years ago,"

"Heh, really," said Ordo "Are my people still the warrior types,"

"That is uh a long story," said Sabine

Embo spoke again

"Question," said HK-47 "Our purpose in being here for a reason and hello to you two Ordo meat bag,"

"I am just as lost as everyone else," said Solo

"My name is Luke Skywalker," said Luke "And this is my friend Han Solo,"

"Oh you're the kid who blew up the Death Star," said Sabine "And you're the guy who has that thing for Princess Leia,"

"Ok, I will explain," said Luke

"Seriously," said Solo "What are people saying about that,"

"Observation," said HK-47 "Meat bag sexual relations are so to coin a meat bag phrase, very icky."

"Your worse then Threepeeo," said Solo

He goes on to explain in detail as all of them looked shocked at this, but regained their composure in knowing this is Round two of a game and Luke can only offer motivation as he isn't allowed to interfere. Then they set off to confront their rivals.

Durge, Cad Bane, Jango Fett, Boba Fett and Greedo appeared at another location in Capitol city of Lothal as all of them looked surprised to see them all together, poor Greedo can't believe he is alive as the last thing he remembered is being shot and killed by Han Solo. Boba Fett is shocked in seeing his father Jango Fett alive in which he is shocked as well to see his son grown up. Cad Bane wondered what this about and Durge is back to way he is, but he despises mandalorians and the Duro's bounty hunter who had taken his top spot as best bounty hunter in the galaxy.

"Pfft," said Durge "Why are you idiots here, surely you are no match for me,"

"D-D-Durge," said Greedo "I get killed by Solo and come back to life to get to see Durge,"

"I've heard of you," said Jango "Hate to say I am not impressed,"

"Dad," said Boba "He is a dangerous one,"

"Not as dangerous as I am," said Bane "I am better than all of you,"

All of them draw out their blaster pistols in which this is considering a show down.

"ENOUGH," bellowed Vader

Greedo coward in fear, while others looked on at the figure that approached them as it is Darth Vader himself.

"Of this petty bickering," said Vader "You will all work together and the Empire will pay you well if you do,"

"I work alone," said Durge "Now that I am back, I am looking for some payback on Kenobi and Skywalker."

Vader goes on in detail as the five bounty hunters listen on with interest.

"Just win a game and get paid," said Bane "I get double for the bounty,"

"Been awhile since I did any bounty hunting," said Jango "So why not,"

"The Empire pays well anyway," said Boba "I'm in,"

"If Solo is here," said Greedo "I am looking for some serious-"

His sentence is cut short as Durge shoots him in the head.

"Greedo has been eliminated from the game," said Grandmaster

"I don't need any of you," said Durge "I will do this on my own and get paid well,"

The three remaining bounty hunters go on to attack Durge with whatever they have as Durge is prepared for this like always and attacked them right back as Vader knows from experience in how dangerous Durge can be and watched with slight amusement. Durge is ruthless in attacking them and being almost immortal he didn't care and then finally the dust had settled.

"Cade Bane, Boba Fett and Jango Fett," said the Grandmaster "Have been eliminated from the game,"

"Hah, now I am going to go after who is coming after us or me for that matter," said Durge "You better have my money tin man or your next,"

Vader nodded.

Durge goes off to find who is coming after him.

Han Solo, Embo, HK-47, Sabine Wern and Canderous Ordo the team of five of the best shooters on Luke's team loom in the background as he is watching just like Vader is as Lothal's capitol city is empty and no one is around, Luke had told them that the two elders called Grandmaster and Collector remove people who are not play things. Then their first challenge had come as they are being shot at by Commando droids and the Luke's team used the cover to fire back as all of them are not too shabby shooters themselves. Then suddenly Durge appeared.

"Uh-oh," said Sabine "I think I know who that is,"

Embo spoke at her

"Anybody know who is that armored tin can," said Solo

"It's Durge," said Sabine

"Never met him before," said Ordo

"He is of that gendii species," said Sabine

"I've met a few of his kind before," said Ordo "Peaceful people,"

"Statement," said HK-47 "Can we kill this meat bag now,"

"More mandalorin scum," snarled Durge "How many more pieces of trash I have to kill,"

"Never mind that now," said Solo "Let's take him down,"

"Hah, this will be fun," said Durge

Luke watched in the background as he can see his father or clone of his father Darth Vader once known as Anakin Skywalker, watch on as well. In which Luke's team their abilities in shooting to attack Durge as he is laughing at this and throws a grenade at a few of them as they dodged it a bit and then Durge is flying in the air with his rocket pack on and shooting them as well.

He found his first target Sabine as he draws out his lance and leaps down to attack her in which Sabine spry painted the ground as she rolled out of the way as Durge landed on the ground and it then exploded. All of them shot at Durge in where he exploded at and continued to fire, until a long vein like hand lashed out and grabbed the neck of Sabine as she was thrown into a power conduit or so she thought.

"Sabine Wern has been eliminated from the game," said the Collector

Coming out of the smoke and debris is Durge as his armor has been damaged and went right after his next target HK-47 as he used his lance to slice in half the old droid.

"HK-47 has been eliminated from the game," said the Collector

"Enough of this nonsense," said Ordo

Ordo charged with guns a blazing at Durge and then he jumped on him, then used explosive charges on his armor to commit suicide in which then a powerful explosion occurred as the two remaining of team Luke watched on in awe.

"Canderous Ordo has been eliminated from the game," said the Collector

Embo and Han Solo wanted to know what it can take to take out this guy as Durge's armor is trashed and went on to attack them, he didn't care about some stupid game, no he wanted them dead as the two of them kept on shooting. However Durge wrapped his gendii body around them to adsorb them into him in which they are fighting back by shooting or using explosives. Was it too late for them?

"Embo and Han Solo," said the Collector "Have been eliminated from the game, Darth Vader's team wins round two."

* * *

Chapter: 5

 **Part.3 War of Champions**


	5. Part3 War of Champions

**War of Champions**

Chapter: 5

 **Part.3 War of Champions**

* * *

 **The Collectors ship**

Once again Luke Skywalker who is the general of a being that is older than time itself called the Collector stands besides him and Darth Vader who is standing besides a being known as the Grandmaster as they are locked in a game that has stakes that are higher than they can ever imagine. So far the war of champions is tied one a piece as Vader despite wearing a mask and helmet is very pleased at the last match despite Durge becoming to uncontrollable

"It seems Durge was a little bit too reckless for his own good," said the Grandmaster "A win is a win"

"His race, although from what I collected are peaceful except for a few," said the Collector "But it doesn't matter anyway, onto the next round."

"Agreed," nodded the Grandmaster

"This round will be called the Funhouse of terror," said the Collector

"Good choice brother," said the Grandmaster "The fun house of terror, the only way to win this round is for the sole survivor of each team to solve the riddle we have chosen, but to find the riddle you must find where it is located."

"Everything will be deadly," said the Collector "The generals will watch from the outside."

"I choose Ziro the Hutt, Nute Gunray and Hondo Ohnaka" said the Grandmaster

"I choose, Jar Jar Binks, Lando Calrissian and C-3PO" said the Collector

"Round three begins," said both of them at the same time

* * *

 **Outside the Funhouse of Terror: Location unknown**

At one location Luke appeared with his team consisting of Jar Jar Binks, Lando Calrissian and C-3PO at a place no one can recognize as it looked like a large place that can fit everyone inside. Lando was busy with Leia planning to rescue Han Solo from the clutches of Jabba the Hutt, Jar Jar is wondering where he is as he was hat home cooking dinner for his family and now he is here. C-3PO looked completely lost despite no expression on his face and is glad to see Master Luke in wondering why he was here as he was talking to R2 D2 moments ago.

"Master Luke," said C-3PO "Thank the maker you are here, but where are we,"

"Luke," said Lando "You've grown up a bit, it won't be long before you'll take Leia away from Han. What is this place?"

"Mesa," said Jar Jar "Donts knowa wherea wesa is, but mesa recognize yousa," he pointed to Luke "Yousa, blew up big bombad moon death star."

"Uh…yeah," said Luke "Were are locked in a galactic game and the stakes are higher than before,"

Luke goes on to explain even further about the situation.

"Oh my," said C-3PO "Were all doomed."

"Wesa not doomed," said Jar, Jar "Mesa miss gold droid, I nevers joined Rebels alliance. Mesa blamed for Clone Wars, mesa tell them sorry. As mesa loves mu, mu life."

"A, fun house of terror my kind of game," said Lando with a smile "All right let's do this guys."

"The stakes of surviving this is three-hundred thousand to one," said C-3PO "My circuits are shaking,"

"Wesa dos this together," said Jar Jar "Yousa created by Ani,"

"Wait C-3PO was created by my father," said Luke

"Uh-huh," said Jar, Jar

"We can talk about the past later," said Lando "Time to play this game,"

C-3PO, Jar Jar, and Lando walk to the front door of this fun house as the doors creek open as all three of them head inside as the doors shut hard in making anyone jump at this as Luke watched their progress on the monitor.

* * *

 **The back yard: Funhouse of Terror**

Darth Vader formally known as Anakin Skywalker and current Sith lord stands there as he sees his team show up and is annoyed at the three most annoying people he despise in all of his life time. Ziro the Hutt, who captured Padme once and tried to have is former padawan killed, along with his wife. Nute Gunray of the Trade Federation who joined the separatists and at the end of the war he killed, which it gave him great pleasure to do so and Hondo Ohnaka the pirate who captured Count Dooku and captured him along with Kenobi. Vader personally had his pirate gang destroyed and left Hondo alone as punishment.

"Who, what, where am I," asked Ziro and "Is that a droid,"

"I demand to know who and what you are," said Gunray

"He is darth vader," said Hando "The emperors personal pet,"

"Wait you killed me," said Gunray "But you look different I demand to speak to Sidious,"

"I was killed by my girlfriend," said Ziro "But why am I alive,"

Vader is annoyed at them as he just wanted to choke them to death, however he has some use to them and wanted to win this round.

"Enough," said Vader "Do not give me demands Gunray or will kill you again. My master finds you a failure, but I have use for you." Then he turned to look at Ziro who cringed in fear "I do not care about your love life problems and far as I am concerned I should of killed you a long time ago," then he looked at Hondo "I personally destroyed your gang, but allowed you to live and do not presume I won't kill you, because I will. Now pay attention because I am only going to say this one."

Vader explains to them in details word after word until he is finally finished. Relying on idiots to win this is the last thing he expected but he wants to win as the galaxy is the ultimate prize.

"We have to go in there," said Ziro "Count me out, I won't be caught dead in that place."

"Oh come now my friend," said Hondo "Where is your sense of adventure, we maybe be able to find treasures in there."

"Well, why not," said Gunray "Perhaps I can make a business transaction with these elders,"

"On second though….ok," said Ziro "Let's go."

Ziro, Hondo and Gunray walk up to the back porch of this place and the doors opened in which two of them looked scared as Hondo smiled as he rather liked this idea of playing a game and then all of them headed inside as the doors shut behind them. Vader gazed upon the view screen as he knows these idiots will fail him.

* * *

 **Funhouse of Terror**

Team Luke consisting of Jar Jar Binks, Lando Calrissian and C-3PO are inside the funhouse of terror as everything appeared to be normal at first until they came across a room full of mirrors. Lando smiled upon his dashing good looks and headed to the next mirror as he looked like he needed to lose weight. He frowned as his own image smiled back as and then grabbed Lando by the throat in which to pull him inside as C-3PO looked scared despite being a droid as Jar, Jar tripped over the droid and accidentally breaking the mirror.

It shattered to pieces and Lando is let go as he is relieved that Jar Jar had done that he had heard Binks is very accident prone and who knew an accident saved his life. They all began to walk by in the mirrors as their own reflections tried to grab them as Lando draws out his pistol and fired at the reflections as they shattered into pieces one by one as they made a trail to move on until finally coming upon the next room as it is a long hall way full of many, many doors and so they began to walk down the hall way as C-3PO opened one of the doors.

The room had several skeletons playing musical instruments that startled the droid, but the skeletons stopped and smiled then they laughed. C-3PO just slammed the door shut as he moved on, Jar Jar looked at the colored door for a moment and tried to open the door as his both hands are on the knob. The knob let loose as Jar, Jar is sent flying right at Lando who is crashed into and he is thrown into a door as it opened. Jar, Jar is in the hallway with C-3PO and Lando checked out the room as it is single beautiful woman.

He smiled and she smiled back as he transformed into a zombie, then her hand grew very large as Lando made his escape and shuts the door hard. Then suddenly with a crash the hand of the zombie crashes out of the door, gabs Lando and slammed him into the wall a couple of times. Then another door opened up as it was some type of vortex and the zombie hand threw Lando into the vortex. The door then shuts and a loud burp is heard in the background.

"Lando Calrissian," said the Grandmaster "Has been eliminated from the game,"

"We're doomed," said C-3PO "What are we going to do?"

"Wesa keep on moving, dats wusa wesa do," said Jar, Jar

Jar Jar and the droid kept on moving down the hallway, along with that to check on the doors to each room in which some of them have traps and others have down right weirdness to them, until Jar Jar found the door to the way out of this place and then found themselves in another place as it looked like a living room of this place. However it started to spin around and around as it made Jar, Jar dizzy and C-3PO didn't feel dizzy at all as his circuits is being scrambled and is ok now in which both of them are spat out of the spinning living room.

Into another room as C-3PO looked around and Jar, Jar gets up as well in which he stumbled upon some furniture, causing one piece of furniture to crash into another like a domino effect until it looked damaged as Jar, Jar just smiled and then the floor gave way as both of them full into a pit of balls in which they are covered in balls after balls. Then all of a sudden water started to rise as C-3PO is not water proof and then the geyser of water propels them upwards into a dungeon.

C-3PO was about to get up as chains wrapped around him and throws him inside the iron maiden as Jar, Jar tried to help him out as the door slammed shut and Jar, Jar is propelled backwards in which he falls down the stairs until coming upon a hallway. He rubbed his head and looked around as he is alone and wondered where C-3PO went off to.

"C-3PO has been eliminated from the game," said Grandmaster

Guess that answers that question in which Jar, Jar looked up ahead and noticed two large doors. He walked up to the doors and they opened by themselves as Jar, Jar stepped into the light.

* * *

Team Vader found them selves inside the back of the house what appears to be the kitchen, it looked perfectly normal as Ziro the Hutt, Nute Gunray and Hondo Ohnaka as the three of them looked annoyed at what they see. Ziro went to the refrigerator as he was rather hungry and opened the fridge as snow started to pour out of the fridge like a blizzard. Hondo and Nute closed the door to the fridge as they are all wet.

"This is idiotic," said Gunray "I demand to speak to the Grandmaster or the Collector,"

"Game pieces are in no position to demand anything," said Grandmaster

"And besides you have nothing to offer us," said the Collector "Now continue the game,"

"Where is your sense of adventure Gunray," said Hondo "This will be fun,"

"Bah, sense of adventure," said Gunray "Nonsense I refuse to partake in this game,"

Ziro moved around to find a door leading somewhere as he pointed to where it could end up, then all of a sudden Nute Gunray slipped on the slime and then he fell into the open oven as fire engulfed him as well in which the two looked on as the over door slammed shut.

"Nute Gunray has been eliminated from the game," said the Collector

"Idiot," muttered Ziro

Ziro and Hondo went up the stairs as it seemed to go for forever until the stairs vanished and they started to slide downwards until they came out of another room full of pillows. It looked completely weird to them until the pillows came to life as the pillows started to fly around the room and of course hit them as well in which Hondo shoots the pillows with his blaster, however his blaster is spitting water as the pillows are all wet and drop to the floor. Then two double doors opened and sucked them in and moments later they land into a hallway full of doors.

So they looked around and curiosity got the best of them as they started to look into the doors, some had some weird stuff that they couldn't make out. Ziro opened one door as a large fish spat water at him and he tried to close it, but the first lunged at Ziro and opened it's mouth as Ziro is swallowed whole in which the door shuts afterwards, moments later Ziro is spat out of the room and is propelled forward into a door and into another one and another one until a splat noise is heard in the background.

"Ziro the hutt has been eliminated from the game," said the Collector

Hondo found him self alone and wasn't going to make the same mistake as the others, no he played it smart and didn't bother to open any more doors. Until he stepped on a hidden panel on the floor and opening behind him is something that appeared a large boulder and it is moving towards him. He made a run for it as he sees a window up ahead and crashed into it as he braced for himself. He felt himself falling until landing in a pool of green slime and swam to shore as he watched as the rolling boulder land in the pool of slime.

Hondo smiled as he took the slime off and looked around as he found a pair of large doors that opened for him, he wondered what this could be as he walked in and the light engulfed him as his eyes began to recover he found himself in a room full of books and there he is, someone he has not seen in a long time. Jar Jar, Binks.

"Mesa remembers yousa," said Jar, Jar "Dat Pirate, Hundo,"

"It's Hondo," said Hondo "And so good that you remember me, sad to say I am alone."

"Wesa find the riddle toa thisa," said Jar, Jar

"You mean I will find the riddle," said Hondo "You can just trip over something."

Jar, Jar and Hondo began to look as there are a lot of books and more books in which to anyone else can be annoying as Hondo started to look as it has words and more words including some pictures that made no sense to him. Jar, Jar just looked at the books and threw them aside as one book hit Hondo in head as he looked annoyed at him and kept on looking for this riddle.

Jar, Jar kept on throwing books after looking at them until one book looked stuck and he tried to pull it out of the shelve until finally he got it unstuck as he held the book as he is send flying backwards as he hit the shelf full of books where Hondo is and the books fall on top of him as piles of books did fall and Jar, Jar, still has the book in hand that is glowing and so he opened it as Hondo got out of the book pile. Then both of them found the words and started to read it.

 _I can sizzle like bacon,  
I am made with an egg,  
I have plenty of backbone, but lack a good leg,  
I peel layers like onions, but still remain whole,  
I can be long, like a flagpole, yet fit in a hole,  
What am I?_

Both of them pondered on this for a moment, another book that was left on the shelf and fell off as it landed on Jar, Jar, head as he stumbled on Hondo and in no time they recovered.

"This riddle is a strange one," said Hondo

"Mesa, know," said Jar, Jar "Becausa ita describes you,"

"What do you mean," asked Hondo

"Yousa a snake," said Jar, Jar

"Huh," said Hondo

"Team Luke wins the game," said Grandmaster

* * *

Chapter: 6

 **Part.4 War of Champions**


	6. Part4 War of Champions

**War of Champions**

Chapter: 6

 **Part.4 War of Champions**

* * *

 **Collector's ship**

Luke Skywalker appeared at the collectors side and Darth Vader appeared at the grandmaster's side as it is now two to one in this game as Vader is determined not to lose this and wondered what the next round of this game will be as the game pieces and who it will be.

"Let's make this round more interesting," said Grandmaster "Femme Fatale round,"

"How very sexist of you brother," said Collector "Agreed."

"Heh, not everyday you get to see this brother," said Grandmaster "I wonder what this round game would be"

"Perhaps a ring with a mud wresting match" said Collector

"And here I thought you lacked imagination brother," said Grandmaster "Agreed"

"I choose Aayla Secura, Bastilla Shan and Hera Syndulla," said Collector

"I choose, Assaij Ventress, Mara Jade and Barriss Offee," said the Grandmaster

"Game begin," coursed the both of them.

* * *

 **Mud wrestling ring: Location unknown**

Luke found himself outside some type of squared circle as he can see his father across from him, he noticed three women by his side as he does not know who they are and even the women standing next to his father. Vader turned to see the woman standing before him, he despised all three of them as Ventress just kneeled before the dark lord as did Mara Jade and Barriss Offee didn't know who this is, but can sense the dark side. Luke explained himself to the three women and Vader gave instructions to the three women on his team.

"So you're the one who blew up the death star," said Hera "Nice going kid,"

"You're a Skywalker," said Secura "I knew of Anakin as we were good friends and fought side by side,"

"I do not know anyone or this idiotic game," said Shan "However I will help in anyway I can."

"Yes well," said Luke "I will be watching on the side lines of this match, so be careful."

"Lord Vader why should we partake in this idiotic game," said Jade

"Do not speak to Lord Vader in that manner," said Ventress

"I knew the Sith had taken over the republic and turned it into an empire," said Barriss

"Silence," roared Vader "You will do as you are told and now get in there, galactic domination will be ours,"

The eight competitors enter the mud wresting ring as there are no weapons to be used and the force is being blocked, so basically they had to rely on what they had as the teams attacked each other, Barriss went for the weakest link Hera as she threw punches at the former jedi as Barriss fought back as she kicked her in the stomach and threw here into the ropes in which then she is flipped to the mud below. Barriss sneered as she put her boot to the heard of Hera as she is struggling to breath in the mud, then tapping out as Barriss didn't let up.

"Hera Syndulla has been eliminated from the game," said the collector

Shan on the other hand went on to attack the dark jedi known as Mara Jade as the both of them are evenly matched as they traded blow for blow, along with a series of flips and kicks, also hair pulling and clothes ripping as well

Aayla and Ventress were doing the same as well in which this seems to a free-for-all until Barriss got behind Aayla with a full nelson as Ventress repeatedly hits her in the stomach over and over again.

Shan took advantage of Mara Jade's inexperience as she does a series of combinations in which Jade is sent flying.

"Mara Jade has been elimination from the game," said the Grandmaster

"Aayla secura has been elimination from the game," said the collector

Now it's two against one as Shan goes on to the attack as Barriss and Ventress are confused at first in which the athletic skill proves to be more than a match for the both of them as Barriss used her cloak as a weapon like whip as it wrapped around the legs of Shan as she falls to the mud below and struggles to break free as Ventress came in for a diving elbow splash to the chest. Then barriss used the cloak to break one of the legs of Shan as a sickening snap is heard.

"Bastilla Shan, has been elimination from the game," said the collector "Vader team wins, tied-two-two."

* * *

 **Collector's ship**

One again Luke on the collectors side of the board and Vader on the grandmasters side of the game board as it is tied two, two. Both of the ancient brothers are having fun at this and are deciding to up the stakes at this at a more formable adversary, but who remains a mystery. All of a sudden the ship is rocked as all four of them are being knocked around until a crash is heard to their left and a tall being stands at there, they couldn't make it out as in who at first. His smile is very transparent.

"Well the brothers are playing with their toys again," said the being

"You!" coursed the both of them

"You have information I want, and what I want I take," said the being with a laugh "Enough of this game,"

The being sends an energy blast from his gold gauntlet as everything goes white.

* * *

 **To Be continued!**


	7. Endgame

**War of Champions**

Chapter: 7

 **Endgame**

 **Collector's ship**

* * *

The being fired an energy blast from his gauntlet in which all of them off the collectors ship and then sent to the planet below them called Geonosis, the being smiled as he wasn't done yet as he leaped off from where the hole is and went down to the planet below to find them. He'll kill them and take the information he wants.

* * *

 **Planet Geonosis: Old Arena**

Luke Skywalker, Darth Vader, the collector and the grandmaster landed upon the grounds the old arena as everything looked dead as Luke doesn't recognize this place, but Darth Vader does as there is a flood of memories he would like to forget about, but of course this is where Padme confessed her love of him.

"Who was that?" asked Luke

"I sense darkness from him," said Vader "But nothing I felt before."

"He craves on death and destruction," said the Grandmaster

"I know what he wants," said the collector "Although we do not have the information, his name is-"

The being came out of no where and landed a punch to the collect as he is sent crashing at the arena wall and then took his staff as he used it to attack the grandmaster as he too is sent crashing into the arena wall. The being tossed the staff aside and smiled, he looked tall with some form of armor and purple skin with white teeth with a chilling smile and his eyes show no soul from the being.

"Did I interrupt your little game," said the being "I shall introduce myself, I am Thanos and if you want something done right, do it yourself. Now where are the stones?"

"Thanos you are a fool," said the collector "Even we don't know."

"And if we knew," said the Grandmaster "We wouldn't tell you at all."

"Oh the hard way," said Thanos "Have it your way,"

"Wait we mean you no harm," said Luke "Perhaps we can discuss this like-"

Thanos grew bored of Lukes words and landed a hard shot to the stomach as blood spat out of Luke's body and is sent flying, Vader used for speed to catch Luke as both of them slammed hard to the ground. They slowly got up and ignited their blades of blue and red.

"How amusing," leered Thanos "Father and son working together, it doesn't matter you will both die and slow painful death. As for this galaxy all of them will know the true meaning of death."

"We choose," coursed the ancient brothers "Anakin Skywalker, Darth Sidious, Master Yoda and Revan."

Anakin Skywalker, Darth Sidious, Master Yoda and Revan appeared before them as the grandmaster and the collector get to their feet as did Luke and Vader.

"It doesn't not matter who you send," said Thanos "all of you will die before me"

Sidious and Revan fired lightening at Thanos as he merely laughed in a way to deflect it, Anakin, Vader and Luke came in light saber swinging at Thanos as he merely dodged their attacks and attacked them right back with mere ease. Vader is wondering how his old self is here, unless what they said before is true about him being a clone of the original and Luke never knew his father, but has seen pictures of the hero of the clone wars, Thanos knocked them all out of the way as in despite his size he can be very agile.

"Listen to me," said Collector "If we all combine our powers, we can stop him."

"Hurry before he unleashes anything else on us," said the Grandmaster

The collector and Grandmaster fire their staff weapons at Thanos as he is slowly being pushed back, however Thanos is pushing forward. Sidious and Ravan fired their lightening at Thanos as he is pushed back and then moving forward slowly. Vader, Anakin, Luke, and Yoda use the force to push upon Thanos. They are giving everything they have into the powers they have into one combined force as Thanos's eyes widen in shock with an explosion occurs as he is launched into deep space, not before yelling out.

"I WILL BE BACKKKK," shouted Thanos

The lift of their staffs Collector and Grandmaster are drained as they teleport everyone back to the ship.

* * *

 **Collector's ship**

Back on the ship only Luke, Vader, the Grandmaster and the Collector are there.

"How unfortunate about this game," said Collector

"Indeed, let's call it a draw," said Grandmaster

"Agreed," said Collector

"So what happens now," said Luke

"I would like to know as well," said Vader

"All of this event of what transpired will be erased from your memories as is everyone else," said Collector

"This will be all but a dream," said Grandmaster

They raised their staffs and everything suddenly goes black. Moments later Luke is back on Degobath and Vader is on board is command ship as if nothing has happened in which they went back to what they are doing. As for the Collector and Grandmaster they looked pretty drained as they are on board the ship as they look for some new game to play or something to collect.

* * *

 **Planet Unknown**

Speeding like a comet Thanos crashes into the planet's surface with such an impact that leaves smoke and debris rising upwards into the air. Thanos lays motionless for about a few minutes and then opens his eyes as he climbs out of the hole. Then looks up into the stars and grins in an evil way.

"Fine," said Thanos "I shall make my own game….of death."

* * *

 **The end!**


End file.
